How To Waste Your Life
by Fires of Darkness
Summary: My sister and I writing Ninjago stuff in five minutes. Like I said, this is how to waste your life.
1. A Subway Experiment

**Hello!**

 **This is random...**

 **So, my sister Master of Psychic (AKA Megan) and I are going to be writing random Ninjago one-shots based off of two words.**

 **But there's a catch.**

 **We have five minutes.**

 **So...**

 **Megan: Let's get this started!**

* * *

 **TODAYS WORDS: SUBWAY AND EXPERIMENT**

 **TIMER READY...**

 **GO!**

* * *

 **HANNAH'S ONE-SHOT**

This was going to be the best invention I ever made.

I was experimenting with different metals to see how well they would hold when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, still messing with steel.

I heard the door snap open and I whirled around. Kai was there, with a small screen in his hands.

"Subway attack. We think you should know before we leave."

I stood up. "Hey, how come I'm not coming?"

"Remember last time something happened there?"

I did remember. I got tied up and almost got run over by a train. How could I forget?

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a shot at this one!"

Kai thought for a moment, then agreed. I smiled.

This experiment wasn't my biggest concern right now.

We arrived at the subway station to find the serpentine again up to something. They appeared to be covering the map in paint.

All in all, it wasn't a hard fight. They're only serpentine! They don't really do much damage!

Time for tin, I guess...

* * *

 **MEGAN'S ONE-SHOT**

Lloyd and Kai were walking down the street. "Kai, where are we supposed to be?" Lloyd said.

"We are running late for lunch at subway with Jay and Zane." Kai replied.

"We better hurry then!" Lloyd said. They ran down the street at entered Subway. They wondered around to find their friends.

"Over here!" Jay said.

They all sat down at their table and asked what they should eat. "I have an experiment menu for us! Salad, pizza and hot sauce!" Zane said.

* * *

 **Apparently Megan couldn't think of anything.**

 **Megan: H-Hey! I could think of stuff!**

 **Anyway, see you tomorrow, I guess..?**

 **BYE!**


	2. Risk Tearing a Wound

**Why, hello, my fellow humans. Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay guys, I was … doing things. But that's fine. Time for the next oneshot, I guess!**

 **Today's 3 words: Wound, tear, risk**

 **Ready, GO!**

 **HANNAH'S ONESHOT:**

I knew this was risky from the moment I thought of it.

I mean, distracting the Vermillion warriors while the rest of the team goes after Krux and Acronix … it's practically suicide. But I was ready to take that risk. I drew my katana and motioned to the others to leave without me. "I'll be fine. I can handle them," I spoke as a single tear escaped my right eye. They nodded and left for the final fight.

I focused my attention on the Vermillion. "You aren't going to hurt my friends if I have any say in it!" I shouted to them. That got them riled up. They charged as one toward me. It didn't take them a minute before one of their swords to make direct contact with my torso, tearing through clothing and skin.

I collapsed to the ground, defeated. My wound was too serious to fight anymore. My element was my only remaining weapon.

The flames that burn within.

 **MEGAN'S ONESHOT:**

Ninjago city was awfully quiet. I couldn't risk go into there. The serpentine could be here any second. A tear gently rolled down my eye, I couldn't let my home get destroyed.

We raced into the city as fast as we could, my breath billowed into clouds in the cold night. I had a wound in my left arm, so I couldn't use my bow. I got my arm caught in a sewer lid, I'm so stupid. So that's that, no sir-ee a bow for me.

I saw a snake go into a sewer, god help me. " Seriously?! Another sewer? I'm not breaking my right arm." I said.

 **Hey, Megan. Why don't you do the outro?**

 _Outro?_

 **Well, yeah. We kinda need an outro. Just say 'Thanks for reading, love y'all', stuff like that.**

 _Thanks everyone for reading these one-shots_

 _A shoutout to me, I am Master of Psychic so just check out my stories!_

 _And one final gift._

 _3_


End file.
